


Merry Christmas

by LaynaVile



Series: SeasonsSlick 2020 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Will Graham, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cannibalism, Christmas Dinner, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Post Mpreg, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/pseuds/LaynaVile
Summary: Just fifteen years ago Hannibal would've never thought he would have a family to celebrate Christmas with, and now he sits surrounded by his children, his alpha and his best friend.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: SeasonsSlick 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065518
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58
Collections: #SeasonsSlick





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> SeasonsSlick day 6 - **Festive Feast** | Oral Knotting | **Cannibalism**  
>  \--  
> As always no beta so all mistakes are my own  
> \--  
> Enjoy😌

Hannibal and Will each went out hunting for their Christmas dinner--both wanting to provide the meat for their family's meal.

The woman Will hunted had made rude, homophobic comments about their family--how real alpha's would mate with omega women. She'd insulted Will as an alpha, but more so he was angry that she had implied that Hannibal was lesser for being a male omega. Male omegas are rare and something to be cherished, but the way she spoke was like Hannibal was worse than the gum stuck to the bottom of her shoe.

The man Hannibal hunted had yelled at his children in the grocery store--the two little girls had cowered in fear, both with tears in their eyes. Hannibal did not tolerate rudeness, but especially could not stand people who abused children. Will had noticed the bruises on the little girls, barely hidden by their clothes. Having children of their own, made them both even more empathetic.

Finding the woman was easy, taking her was easy, killing her was easy, taking her body apart was easy, resisting the urge to display her like a Ripper killing was difficult. Will wanted everyone to see how horrible she was, but he couldn't--they couldn't risk exposure. When Will realized what Hannibal was he had gone to him, instead of Jack--he'd become Hannibal's partner in every sense of the word.

\--

Will's alpha had accepted Hannibal as his omega before Will had even accepted his attraction to Hannibal. He'd confronted Hannibal and told him that he knew, told him that he found his displays morbidly beautiful, told him that he wasn't going to Jack. Hannibal had first reacted adversely, not believing that Will was genuine. But Will did not give up so easily--he began bringing courting gifts to Hannibal. Hannibal didn't _need_ courting gifts, he had more than enough money to buy anything he could ever want or need. So Will had to get creative with his gifts, the final one before Hannibal finally accepted him, was a human heart. He brought it to Hannibal still bloody and fresh, "If I could, I would give you my own heart." He'd said. Hannibal took it, cooked it and they shared it, feeding each other bites of the tender meat.

After they’d bonded they realized that Jack was not going to give up pursuing the Chesapeake Ripper any time soon--they couldn’t bear the thought of being separated, so with little fuss Hannibal gave up displaying his kills. He insisted Will kill with him and make one final display, and end of sorts for the Ripper. They killed the men together and then displayed their bodies in a way that showed the Ripper was in love, that he had found his mate and his happiness.

\--

Finding the man and taking him was easy for Hannibal, he’d been doing it for the better half of his life. He made quick work of killing and butchering the man before disposing of the remains.

When they arrived home their children were still fast asleep, uncle Randall was asleep on the sofa as well.

Hannibal put their combined meats away in the proper places--some were placed into vacuum-sealed packages and then into the freezer, others were vacuum-sealed and then put into the refrigerator.

They showered together before climbing into bed.

\--

Two days later on Christmas morning after their four children opened their gifts, Hannibal with limited help from Will began working on their meal.

He chopped and sliced vegetables and herbs, put meat into the oven, baked cookies and pies, and finally, after hours in the kitchen, the meal was ready to eat.

Will and their only daughter, Isla, set the table, while Finn and Jude help Hannibal bring the food to the table.

Randall brings baby Ronan to the table with him--they’d been playing in the living room with some of Ronan’s new legos when Hannibal had called them for dinner.

Hannibal had decorated the dining room the night before with flocked miniature pine trees as the centerpiece, along with little pinecones and _snowflakes_. Soft white twinkling lights accented the room, bathing everything in a soft glow.

Will slices the roast and places a generous serving on each member of the family’s plate before everyone moves to fill their own plates with side dishes.

Hannibal carefully cuts Ronan’s meat and vegetables before putting his plate in front of him.

“Thank you, daddy.”

“You’re very welcome, my sweet baby.”

“Thank you, Hannibal, for such a delicious meal.”

“Anytime, Randall.”

“Mm, it’s so good, daddy.”

“Glad you like it, baby girl.”

Finn and Jude are too busy shoveling food into their mouths to say anything, such is life with a pre-teen and teenage boy--Finn just turned eleven, Jude is nearly fourteen.

“Thank you for providing for us, darlin’ it’s awfully good.”

Hannibal can’t help the small purr at Will’s praise and thanks. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

Just fifteen years ago Hannibal would've never thought he would have a family to celebrate Christmas with, and now he sits surrounded by his children, his alpha and his best friend. Every day he silently reminds himself that he almost ruined this, he almost killed Will all those years ago when he'd confronted him with accusations. He'll never forgive himself for that. But each day spent with Will and their children makes the pain of that memory lessen.

"Merry Christmas to all of you." Hannibal raises his glass, Will and Randall follow suit. The children, even Ronan smile and repeat his words. Hannibal smiles, happier than he ever thought he could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna send me a prompt? Check the pinned post on my [Tumblr](https://laynavile.tumblr.com/) and send 'em in.


End file.
